leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Riuzak/Teresa , The Faint Smile
|date = Unreleased |health = 65 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 65 |hp = 430 (+97) |Happiness = 100 |damage = 56 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.7 (+2.6%) |range = 150 |armor = 15 (+4.0) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 6.3 (+0.65) |speed = 340 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }}Teresa , The Faint Smile is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities If Teresa's health percentage is higher then the last enemy champion hitted, she became sure of her victory reducing incoming damage by basic attacks by 10%. Activing this skill will let Teresa calm, reducing her Happyness by 25. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Teresa dashes speedy a terget location dealing magic damage to everyone hit during the move and knocking up the enemy on the target location. (Can pass through some wall) |leveling= |cooldown= |range=650 |speed= 1500 }} Teresa enhances her sword with the blood of her victims for 5 seconds and every basic attack deals a bonus damage based on target maximum health and slow the target by 20% for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= }} Teresa has an increased vision. Teresa believe in the Divine Light and throw her sword dealing true damage to the first target and physical damage to the other, 5% less for every enemy unit hit up to 40%. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= }} Lore Teresa was born in Noxus, where the people were aggressive and without feelings... But Teresa knew that she were not like them. She was friendly, lovely, she wanted to help everyone. But she was young to do it. She run away from Noxus when she was still young. She went, casually, to the Freljord, to the tribe of the Frost guard , to . Teresa learned soo much things here, like fighting and defending, but she earned a thing that no one expected. The silver eyes. The eyes that only two queens had, Avarosa and Serylda. This thing hurts too much to Lissandra so she proclamed Teresa as a outlaw. Now Teresa live in Ionia, but she encountered and , for let them see her Silver Eyes. Them both have seen a hope for the Freljord. They believe that Teresa should be Queen of the entire Freljord and let the freljordian know the peace. Perhaps it will may happen, the only things that they know is that from when she came to Freljord, Lissandra get scared and now she know that the Freljord will be united ! Quotes ;Upon Selection *''*cough* Nice to meet you.'' ;Attacking *''There are no chance for you.'' *''Surrender, in front of me.'' *''I never hold back.'' *''Is that your maximum skill?'' *''Simply useless...'' *''They leave me no choice'' *''Be stronger.'' ;Movement *''Prepare yourselves!'' *''No one will stand up.'' *''Without a target.'' *''Agreed.'' *''Ready to fight?'' *''I do not have to reveal my feelings'' ;Taunt *''I'm cold...but i'm alive.'' *''It shall be done.'' *''Silver eyes? You have to fear those.'' *''My smile eh? (Pause) Will be the last you see!'' ;Joke *''Joke?'' *''Don't ask about joke again...'' *''I can't do this.'' ;After receiving an ultimate from or or and kill one of them. *''Nothing can stop my rage!'' *''Not cold enough!'' *''I'll never be frozen!'' Ideas Many things helped me creating Teresa. Like the Anime/Manga Claymore, Teresa resembles some things with one of the character. She's not emotive. She wears an armor like Medieval iron/steel armor, without the elm. She's blond and, as said in the story , she have the Silver Eyes. Teresa also have an Easter Egg that when she kill an enemy ,when she have the happiness point between 10 and 39, she will start laughing. Do you want let Teresa join the League? Yes No Category:Custom champions